


Everything I Ask For

by todxrxki



Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HQWW, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, M/M, Morning of the Wedding, Wedding Day, both of them are a mess, but they love each other more than anything, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: In which it's the morning of Kuroo and Kenma's wedding, and both of them have mini freakouts while waiting for their wedding - but thankfully for them, they have great people in their lives to help them through it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721083
Comments: 17
Kudos: 214





	Everything I Ask For

Kuroo stands in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie for what feels like the hundredth time, a lump in his throat the size of a stone as he stares at his reflection. He tries yet again to get his hair to sit down and look normal. Unfortunately, his luck isn’t quite that good.

“Bo!” he yells into the hallway. “Did ya find the hair gel or not?”

“Uh,” Bokuto says, resurfacing into the room, “not really? I found some leave-in conditioner, though. Think that’ll help?”

Kuroo stares blankly at him. “How is leave-in conditioner gonna help my hair standing up problem?” He sighs, runs a hand through his hair - which probably isn’t helping the problem either. “Did you see any hair spray or anything like that?”

“No,” Bokuto says, his tone guilty. “Just the leave-in conditioner, which apparently Kenma’s mom brought for him. I dunno, man. I mean, I think your hair looks good!” 

“It looks like a rat’s nest,” Kuroo bemoans, staring at his hair and trying to push it down. “I can’t go out there looking like _this_. Not when Kenma looks like…” He pauses for a second, thinking of the words to say, but he can’t quite find them. 

“Bro, Kenma’s known you for practically hundreds of years now,” Bokuto replies with a laugh. “I think he probably knows what your hair looks like by now, and chose to date - and marry - you anyways.”

“I get the feeling this isn’t about his hair,” Akaashi says, popping up out of nowhere.

Kuroo does a double take, and so does Bokuto. “Akaaaashi!” Bokuto exclaims. “Where’d you come from?”

“Sorry, I was talking to the other groom,” Akaashi explains. Kenma, Kuroo thinks, and at just the thought of his soon-to-be-husband, he simultaneously feels at peace, but also like his stomach has burst into a million butterflies that flutter around, causing chaos. “But am I wrong, Kuroo-san? Is this really about your hair?”

“...no,” Kuroo confesses. “It’s just… Kenma’s Kenma, you know? And I’m just me. I’m not that interesting. What if he gets bored of me? What if he finds someone more interesting? I want him to be happy, you know? What if I’m not the person who can make him the happiest?”

“Ah, well, I see,” Akaashi says, and then, with blunt yet polite honesty, “To be honest, I don’t know if you’re the person that will make Kenma the happiest. There’s no telling where the future will go. But there is one thing I can guarantee will make Kenma the unhappiest person on the planet, and that is being left at the altar by the person he cares for the most in this world.”  
  


Kuroo exhales. Akaashi tends to be right about a lot of things, and this situation is one of them. And then Bokuto chimes in, “Hey, even if you’re not sure if you can make Kenma the happiest guy in the world, you can definitely _try!_ And I’m sure that’s all he’s wanting from you!”

Kuroo lets the smile pull at his lips. “I guess that’s true,” he relents. “And, well… there’s nothing I’d rather do than try my best to make him the happiest he can be.” 

“Well, that settles it then. Go ahead and comb your hair!” Bokuto yelps. “You’ve got the _love of your life_ out there waiting for you!”

.

Kenma sighs as his mother adjusts his tie for what seems like the hundredth time. “What’s the matter with you?” she asks, her voice lightly scolding. “Shouldn’t this be the happiest day of your life? What’s with all the sighing and moping? I thought Tetsu was the love of your life!” 

“He is,” Kenma replies immediately. Through it all, that’s the one thing he’ll never doubt. He sighs again. “Of course he is. But you know him. He’s… amazing. He deserves better than me.”

“ _Kozume. Kenma.”_

Ah, there it is, the full name. Kenma hasn’t heard this much wrath in his mother’s tone for years, ever since he was a teenager and his mother found out he’d skipped school to go wait in line for a video game release, which he doesn’t regret even now. “Yes?” he asks meekly, still a little bit intimidated by his mother even though he’s been out of her house for years now.

“Don’t you dare speak like that about _my_ son,” she says. “My son is handsome, intelligent, has a great sense of humor, hardworking - especially about things he cares about, and is a genuinely good person. If anyone is out of his league in your relationship, it’s Tetsurou.” She pauses. “Though don’t tell him I said that. I wouldn’t want to ruin my relationship with my new son-in-law.”

Kenma lifts his head up slightly, his voice small as he says, “You really think so?”

She puts one hand on Kenma’s, giving his hand a small squeeze. “I know for a fact. And I also know that I went out there and asked your friends, they would probably say the same thing.”

“They would not,” Kenma huffs. 

“They certainly would. Besides,” she says, her voice softening, “there’s no way your father and I would ever let you get married if we didn’t know for a fact how much Tetsurou loves you. We’ve seen the way that boy looks at you. There’s no doubt in our minds that you’re the center of his universe.”

Kenma can’t help but smile a little at that - at the prospect of being the center of Kuroo’s universe. But his father takes that exact opportunity to barge in, proclaiming, “Kenma, your tie’s crooked again! I just fixed it ten minutes ago. God, would it kill you to stay still for ten seconds?”

“I fixed it,” his mother shoots back. “I think it looks great.”

“Oh,” his father says, his eyebrows shooting up. “Well, in that case, it does look a little better…”

“You’re so full of shit,” his mother complains, but she grins at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Kenma watches the two of them. He’d always figured that if he could find someone that loves him as much as his parents clearly love each other, he’d be doing pretty well. And, it seems, in Kuroo Tetsurou, in _his_ Kuro, he’s found just that.

.

They’d arranged it so that both Kuroo and Kenma would be walking down the aisle at the same time, an attempt to take some of the attention off of Kenma. Kuroo takes a deep breath as he stands at the front of the aisle to the right. He just has to walk out there and meet Kenma in the middle. It shouldn’t be difficult, not at all. But he can’t help the jittery nerves in his stomach. 

The music starts, his cue to start walking, and he breathes in deeply. _You can do this. You will do this._

He takes one step, then another, forcing his legs to keep moving. And then - he looks over to see Kenma, walking towards the front in almost perfect synchronization with him. Kenma’s head tilts slightly to look back at him. Their eyes meet. Kenma’s lips curve up into a smile, and - 

And Kuroo almost faints on the spot, because Kozume Kenma is the most ethereal person on the planet, and for some reason he’s chosen to marry Kuroo.

Kuroo is the luckiest person on the planet. By _far_.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fourth installment of my Wedding Week series! Don't worry, it'll continue where we left off here tomorrow.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a comment if you did to encourage me to keep going!


End file.
